Some Things are Meant to Fall Larry Stylinson
by Ocean Krystal
Summary: "It's not real, but we can make it real." He was afaid it was happening, but he wanted it to happen. If he were to give in, would he ever want to let go? Larry Stylinson


Some things aren't meant to thrive and rise but to fall into the nothingness and darkness. Relationships aren't supposed to work out if they're not right, are they? That's what I've always been taught.

Should I have any say in this? Question my family, deny their beliefs; object to their rules? What if they're wrong? What if a relationship can work out no matter what? What if… _I'm_ wrong?

Can I trust my own judgment? Can I rely on a foolishly blind heart? Can I possibly confide in someone like _him_? Like me?

I was falling; falling for someone I wasn't supposed to but did, looking into gorgeous eyes that didn't belong to me. I wanted to hold a hand impossible to reach, to stroke tangled vines of hair I would never get to touch.

I shook my head, trying to brush those ridiculous thoughts away and focus on what really mattered. The beautiful girl in front of me. My life; my sweetheart; my everything: my Eleanor.

She was smiling up at me with her pretty, white, innocent smile. Her eyes sparkled with beauty; they were a charming shade of brown.

I pushed her long brown hair off her face and leaned forward. Our lips met, and the familiar feeling of warmth and comfort welcomed me. I stroked her chin with my thumb softly.

I raised my free hand and ran my fingers through her perfect looking hair. It suddenly began slipping through my hand. It was darkening; shortening.

She threw both of her hands over my neck, and kissed me like if she'd stopped she'll loose me. She then bit my lip boldly, but I couldn't feel the lip gloss anymore. It felt different, but good, yet it didn't feel like Eleanor.

I had to open my eyes, this wasn't right, something was odd.

I opened my left eye slowly, expecting to see my model girlfriend but instead I found myself kissing with the last person on Earth I wanted to be caught with locking lips; my best friend.

Harry Styles.

_Harry?_

For some reason, I knew I had to let go, but I couldn't.

_I'm here, Lou._

I was forced to close my eyes again; he kissed well.

I could feel my face growing hot, he was beginning to kiss places Eleanor would have never dared to without flinching at the thought of it.

I cringed and tried pushing him away; he noticed my discomfort right away.

_What's wrong, Louis?_

I blinked and backed away, a little terrified.

_What's wrong with you? What were you thinking? Are you mad?_

He chuckled and walked closer. I backed away until I hit the wall.

Sudden realizations stroke me; I wasn't talking.

_How are you hearing me? Are you reading my mind or something?_

He was smiling, a glint of desire in his emerald green eyes.

_Mad for you, so the answer is yes._

He was ignoring the rest of my questions. I didn't like it.

_Harry, what is this? What's going on?_

His smile faded, and his skin seemed to have been drained of color and made him look paler than usual.

_I can't make it any more obvious for you, Lou._

He leaned forward and gently kissed my right cheek.

"I love you."

His voice was as soft as a whisper and deep and slow like the way I remember it; the way I like it.

The questioned remained: did _I_ love him? Did I want this?

What was wrong with me? How can I even ask myself that?

He was about to touch my cheek, I slapped his hand away.

"No, you don't," I said, not meeting his eyes, "you just think you do."

I didn't realize how harsh my voice sounded then.

His face saddened, I saw a glint of silver rushing down his left cheek.

_I'm so sorry, Lou. It won't happen again._

He turned around and walked towards the door. Only when I saw him touch my doorknob did I realize how much I wanted him to stay here.

_Don't Leave!_

The door had opened, I held him back by gripping his shoulder.

He turned his neck to face me, shock written all over his white face.

_Lou? _

_Please don't go! I'm confused, I don't… I don't know what I want!_

I looked down at the floor, my face blushing completely and my ears were tailing the example as well. I felt my eyes water and covered my face with my hands.

Harry took my hands and dragged them off my face.

His face soften, he was smiling vividly again. He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I-I don't k-know," I croaked through sobs, "If I like you t-too."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead slowly.

"Until you do," he whispered, "I'll be here, waiting."

And with that, Harry Edward Styles walked out my house into the starry, quiet night.

Louis awoke with a start. He was sitting upright in his seat. He looked over to his side; Harry's head was resting in his shoulder. He was breathing softly and steadily into his arm. He was deeply in slumber.

He straighten and looked around; they were on the tour bus.

Liam and Niall sat a seat across them. Niall was snoring loudly, his neck bent at the top of his seat. Liam was huddled next to him in a small blanket, Louis could hardly hear his breathing, but it was likely because the snores drained the sound off.

He had the window seat; they were still on the move. Buildings and street lights rushed about until eventually the bus would meet a red stop light. It was dark, and judging by the incredibly low amount of traffic; probably about one or two a.m.

Louis yawned and brushed his eyes with his knuckles. He blinked several times before finally noticing a small bright light several seats before him. He looked over his seat; careful not to let Harry's head drop uncomfortably. Zayn Malik was awake, texting.

He noticed Louis staring at him right away and said, "Why are you awake?"

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Why are _you_ awake?" He asked; in a Louis Tomlinson sass way.

Zayn lowered down the brightness of his phone, before he did so, though, Louis noticed slightly dim marks under his dark eyes. He'd been up all night.

"I've been texting Perrie for hours," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "she doesn't know we're on a different time zone, and I don't want to tell her, either, because she'll stop talking right away."

Louis couldn't quite see it, but thought he imagined Zayn's face take on a slight gush of pink. He turned to face the window and added on a smaller tone:

"I really miss her."

Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He leaned back, allowing Harry to rest contently on his shoulder again.

"Yeah… I bet you do."

He sighed. For how long had he been asleep that he couldn't even reach the bed? Or for that matter, why didn't the rest of the lads did, either?

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

Zayn yawned loudly and closed his phone. He stood up and actually headed for the beds.

"I'm sorry, you must miss Eleanor a lot, too, I bet."

Louis didn't know what to say to this. He hadn't had a single thought about Eleanor in the entire ride. Until now.

Eleanor. His girlfriend, the girl he'd fancied for over a year, his dream girl was nowhere near him, but he didn't feel anywhere near lonely. Was it because he knew he'll see her right after the tour? Or because he felt so close to his mates that they made up for what he missed? It didn't felt so. But there was something else that bothered him when he heard her name.

The dream. Imagines flashed and rushed about in his mind. Him and Eleanor kissing; her beautiful face shifting into Harry's handsome one.

Harry.

_Harry._

Louis watched as Harry mumbled about in his sleep innocently.

He was a charming sight.  
_"… Oh… how I w-wish… that was…meeh…"_  
Louis laughed soundlessly, he could barely hear him through all the 'hmm-mmm' but made a mental note to tell the rest of the lads tomorrow.

He yawned one last time before his eyelids became too heavy for him to keep open and drifted off.

* * *

**A/U: This is my first bromance. I hope it's not _too _bad. **

**Anyways, comment/review, follow, favorite, and all the rest.  
(If you thought it was horrible then please tell me, I like learning a thing or two)**

**On this very day, two years ago, was the first time I've ever lost someone special permanently. I was awoken from my ignorance of living. I learned death shows no mercy, and is utterly unpredictable. _Te voy a extrañar, pero aún así, siempre estaras en mi corazón, abuelito. 3_**

**_OMG, anyone ELSE pissed at the fact that 1D doesn't have a section in this site? Shame._**

**Well now, if you excuse me, I'll go play my new Pokémon White 2 and pulverize Roxie. ;)**

"It's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up when it's everything you want."


End file.
